soturikissatfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Myrskyklaani
Myrskyklaani (engl. ThunderClan) on yksi metsän neljästä klaanista. Se on kirjasarjan keskeisin klaani, sillä päähenkilöt kuuluvat pääasiassa Myrskyklaaniin. Myrskyklaanin perusti Myrsky-niminen kissa, ja klaani nimettiin hänen mukaansa. Kuvaus : Myrskyklaani on pääasiassa rauhallinen klaani, joka kunnioittaa muita klaaneja. Taistelussa Myrskyklaani on vahva, rohkea ja uskollinen. He ottavat yleensä erakoita ja kotikisuja klaaniinsa joko saadakseen lisää sotureita tai jos kissa tarvitsee apua tai turvapaikkaa. Tämän takia muut klaanit saattavat joskus halveksua Myrskyklaania ja luulla, että se on heikko. Klaanin päätuoresaaliina on hiiriä, myyriä, oravia ja satunnaisesti kaneja sekä lintuja, kuten kottaraisia, harakoita, kyyhkyjä, ja rastaita. Klaanin kissat ovat myös vahvoja. Kaikesta ns. "kiltteydestään" huolimatta, Myrskyklaani rikkoo kuitenkin klaaneista eniten soturilakia. Myrskyklaanin niin sanotuista "vihollisklaaneista" pahin on Varjoklaani. Myrskyklaani kuului nykyaikaiseen Leijonaklaaniin, johon liittyi myös Tuuliklaani ja myöhemmin Jokiklaani. Reviiri Metsän alueilla *'Leiri' - Sijaitsee hiekkaisessa rotkossa, suojattuna piikkipensaisiin. Leiri on hyvin suojattu ja siihen on vaikea hyökätä.thumb|250px *'Korkeamännyt' ja Puusilpomo - Mäntyjä lähellä Kaksijalkalaa. Yleensä täällä päin on puita silppoavia hirviöitä, maa jyrisee ja maahan jää syviä kuoppia, jotka ovat täynnä mutaista vettä. *'Suuri vuorivaahtera' - Yksi suurimmista puista metsässä, jolla on paksut ja vahvat oksat. *'Pöllöpuu' - Puu joka on lehtopöllön pesä. *'Aurinkokivet' - Kivet, jotka imevät auringon lämpöä sekä on levähdyspaikka. Kuita sitten se on kuulunut Jokiklaanille. *'Käärmekivet' - Myrkyllisten kyykäärmeiden koti. Kivien alapuolella olevassa luolassa voi pesiä vaarallisia eläimiä kuten mäyriä ja kettuja. *'Hiekkakuoppa' - Harjoittelukuoppa, jossa on pehmeää hiekkaa. Hyvä paikka harjoittelulle, koska oppilaat eivät satuta itseään niin helposti siellä. *'Kaksijalkala' - Paikka, jossa kaksijalat asuvat. Tätä paikkaa yritetään vältellä. Järven alueilla *'Leiri' - Sijaitsee suojaisassa paikassa, jota suojaavat toiselta puolelta kalliot ja toiselta piikkipensasmuuri. thumb|250px *'Kaksijalkojen viherlehtipaikka' - Alue, joka luovutettiin Varjoklaanille kunnes Myrskyklaani hankki sen takaisin itselleen. *'Hylätty kaksijalanpesä' - Hylätty pesä, jonka puutarhasta saa kissanminttua. *'Taivastammi' - Vanha iso tammi, jossa asuu oravia. Sen sisällä on myös vanha jäniksen pesä. Taivastammi on Myrskyklaanin oppilaiden käytössä, jotka harjoittelevat kiipeilyä. *'Vanha Ukkospolku ' - Tie, jonka luota kissat yleensä pysyvät poissa. *'Sammaleinen aukio' - Hiekkakuopan tapainen alue sekä oppilaiden harjoituspaikka. *'Järven ranta' - Kaikkien neljän klaanin keskellä sijaitseva vesivyöhyke. Historia Erikoisseikkailut Moth Flight's Vision Pitkätähden kosto Keltahampaan salaisuus Väärätähden lupaus Sinitähden tarina Tulitähden tehtävä Taivasklaanin kohtalo Vatukkatähden myrsky The Prophecies Begin Villiin luontoon Tuli ja jää Salaisuuksien metsä Myrsky nousee Vaarallinen polku Pimeyden hetki : Myrskyklaani ja Tuuliklaani muodostavat Leijonaklaanin. Myöhemmin Jokiklaani liittyy myös Leijonaklaaniin. Uusi profetia Keskiyö Kuunnousu Aamunkoi : Kaikki metsän klaanit ja niiden kissat, mukaan lukien Myrskyklaani, lähtevät taivaltamaan ja etsimään uutta kotia klaaneille. Tähtiyö Iltahämärä Auringonlasku : Vatukkakynsi nimitetään varapäälliköksi. Kolmikon mahti Näkö : Harmaaraita palaa klaaniin mukanaan kotikisu, Milli. Pimeyden joki Karkotus Pimennys Pitkät varjot Auringonnousu Tähtien enne Neljäs oppilas Etäiset kaiut Yön kuiskaukset Kuun merkki Unohdettu soturi Viimeinen toivo A Vision of Shadows The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow Shattered Sky Klaanien kirjat Klaanien salaisuudet Cats of the Clans Klaanien laki Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide Mangat The Rise of Scourge Graystripe's Adventure Kadonnut soturi Soturin turvapaikka Soturin paluu Ravenpaw's Path Shattered Peace A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior Novellit Pilvitähden taival Paatsamalehden tarina Usvatähden enne Lyhyttarinat The Elders' Concern Spottedleaf's Honest Answer After Sunset: The Right Choice? After Sunset: We Need to Talk Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar Warriors App Merkittävät asemat Päälliköt : Lista päälliköistä Varapäälliköt : Lista varapäälliköistä Parantajakissat : Lista parantajista Triviaa Kiinnostavaa tietoa * Myrskyklaani on englanniksi ThunderClan. "Thunder" tarkoittaa ukkosta, ei myrskyä. Suomennoksen takia kirjoissa rikotaan jatkuvasti klaanikissojen hiljaista sääntöä siitä, ettei kissan nimi saisi alkaa klaanien nimien alkuosilla (esim. Myrskyturkki, Myrskyhäntä, Myrskytassu). *Silver Stripe nimesi Myrskyklaanin. Tekijöiden lausuntoja * Myrskyklaanin alkuperäinen nimi oli Tähtiklaani, kunnes Vicky tajusi sen olevan parempi nimi klaanikissojen esi-isille.Vickyn Facebook-sivu Lähteet ja sitaatit cs:Hromový klande:DonnerClanen:ThunderClanes:Clan del Truenofr:Clan du Tonnerreit:Il Clan del Tuonolt:Perkūno klano katėsnl:DonderClanpl:Klan Piorunaru:Грозовое племя Luokka:Kissaryhmät ja klaanit